Gaunter O'Dimm
Gaunter O'Dimm sometimes called Master Mirror '''or '''Man of Glass, presents himself as a former merchant of mirrors, now a mangy vagrant. However, as one might suspect, he is a much more powerful individual, creating pacts with people in exchange for their souls and being able to control time with a mere clap of his hands. His true identity, origins, and agenda remain shrouded in mystery, though some suspect that he is "Evil Incarnate" and responsible for the roots of all evil. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt During quest Lilac and Gooseberries, you find him in White Orchard's Inn, where he claims to know about Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg from Mister Dandelion's ballads and advises you to go to Nilfgaardian garrison near by to continue your search. Then, he suddenly dissappears. Later during the Epilogue in White Orchard, in one of sidequests, one of the five dwarves from the Isle of Mists mention O'Dimm as "Mr. Mirrory", the recipient of a chalice they had lifted from former Lord Dagborg. Hearts of Stone Expansion He is a major character and mysterious contractor that hires Geralt in the Heart of Stone expansion for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. When Geralt is held captive on a ship to Ofier for unknowingly killing their prince, Gaunter O'Dimm mysteriously appears. He offers to help free Geralt in exchange for a small favour. When Geralt agrees, O'Dimm burns a mark on his temple as a sign of his consignment. He then causes a storm to destroy the ship and give Geralt an opening to escape. Gaunter O'Dimm's true identity remains a mystery throughout most of the game, with Geralt becoming increasingly suspicious of the true nature of this "man", who demonstrates the ability to steal souls, grant wishes, see things for their true nature, and manipulate time itself. O'Dimm refuses to reveal his true name to Geralt, warning that those who learned it suffered a terrible fate. Through talking to people Geralt learns that O'Dimm will happily make a deal, either written or oral, with anyone who asks. The catch is that the deal is filled with conditions and wordplay loopholes through which O'Dimm can claim payment, apparently often Faustian in nature. The clearest example of this trickery is shown with one Professor Premethine Shakeslock: O'Dimm granted him physical protection but forced him to remain within a spell diagram, caused mental damage with dreams and visions, finishing with setting a trap to kill Shakeslock should he ever leave it. Geralt, thanks to Shani's help, eventually finds Professor Shakeslock in Oxenfurt where he has cloistered himself in his house out of fear of what he has recently discovered. Shakeslock tells Geralt that Olgierd von Everec had hired him to research O'Dimm's identity and discover how Olgierd might rid himself of him. He "pored over countless tomes, delved into obscure incidents and analyzed folk legends", and came to believe that, in short, O'Dimm is "Evil Incarnate". O'Dimm is just one of many names belonging to the entity, a record of whose presence could be traced throughout millennia and across different cultures, and is a being who appears to relish meddling in human affairs, collecting human souls, and sowing misfortune. The professor reveals that simply studying about O'Dimm had caused him to go blind which had in turn attracted the attention of O'Dimm himself and had drawn the professor a magical circle of protection as a reward of sorts, telling him that he would be safe as long as he remained in the circle. However he then made the celling brace above the circle weaken, creating a death trap for the professor should he leave the circle. Geralt managed to get the information he wanted out of the professor who proclaimed that he felt happy just to be useful again. This reaction corresponded to the failure of the celling brace, causing structural damage and shaking the walls with enough force to cause a bookcase to fall forward. Geralt managed to hold the bookcase upright but the professor tripped over a bottle as he backed away, causing him to simultaneously fall outside the circle and to break his neck on a small pile of books, instantly killing him. card from the Witcher 3 (Hearts of Stone)]] In exchange for his past aid, O'Dimm has contracted Geralt into helping him finish up a different contract: to grant three wishes of the immortal Olgierd; telling him once the wishes have been granted he will free Geralt of his pact. Through the tasks Olgierd makes him do, Geralt learns that Olgierd had previously made a pact with O'Dimm for the restoration of his wealth and power so that he could once again be nobility and marry his noble-born love, however it was shown that as a "side effect" of his fulfilled desires, Olgierd had developed a heart of stone: losing his capacity for love and emotion over time, culminating in the eventual death of his wife. Geralt encounters O'Dimm again at a tavern where he is stopped by a drunk patron inviting him to drink, causing O'Dimm to lose patience and stop time itself so he could have a chat to the witcher. Through questioning O'Dimm tells Geralt that he is neither demon nor djinn and that it is not his fault that the negative intentions of his clients cause them to suffer, explaining to Geralt that he gives people exactly what they wished for. When questioned about who he is O'Dimm becomes deadly serious and tells Geralt that those who know his name have either gone mad or have died and he is giving the witcher a small mercy by not telling him. He orders Geralt to bring Olgierd to a meeting at the ruins of an old temple to complete the deal, killing the interrupting drunkard with a spoon on his way out, just before restoring the flow of time. ]] Geralt can learn from the professor he can challenge O'Dimm to a bet to circumvent the deal as, though deviously clever and merciless, even he can be tempted into pacts and must always keep his end of the bargain. O'Dimm greets both Geralt and Olgierd at the temple ruins by walking down from the sky, telling Olgierd that he is here for his soul as agreed. Olgierd disputes this by stating that O'Dimm can only claim his soul as per the agreement by granting him three wishes through a third party and for him to "be standing upon the moon" which Olgierd thought to be impossible. Still grinning wickedly, O'Dimm reveals that through Geralt he has done the three wishes and, with a gesture, blows away the dust and dirt off the temple grounds to reveal an old tile floor with a design of the moon, thus fulfilling his side of the bargain evidenced by the contract itself bursting into flames. At this point Geralt can do one of two things; 1- Do nothing and let O'Dimm take his due payment, leaving Master Mirror quite satisfied, after which he will cheerily absolve Geralt of the pact and tells Geralt what a pleasure it was to work with him as he offers him an additional reward (which Geralt can decline) before he walks off with the skull of his victim. OR: 2 - Try to help Olgierd by playing for his and Olgierd's souls. If Geralt decides the second option O'Dimm will take him up on that offer on his own terms and promptly sends Geralt to a hellish and twisted landscape filled with shadowy versions of monsters Geralt has fought before. He tells the witcher a riddle which he needs to solve to find O'Dimm and catch him before the time runs out. To add to the challenge O'Dimm also creates illusions and distractions, among them: an illusion of Shani about to fall off a cliff, numerous dead ends and pitfalls, and continuous taunting as Geralt tries his luck. Geralt initially concludes that the answer to the riddle is 'mirror' and eventually manages to find a palace of mirrors, though O'Dimm alters the landscape while causing each mirror he approaches to shatter, all the while mocking Geralt and speaking confidently of his victory. After several attempts, Geralt is able to reason through the problem and comes to the realization that the answer is actually 'reflection' and releases a dammed pool for a water fountain in order to look at himself on the water's surface. As he looks down, he sees O'Dimm hiding in his reflection and pulls him out of the water which reveals O'Dimm to have eyes like a snake while his cheek and jaw bones become demonic. O'Dimm speaks to the witcher in the Elder speech before being banished as agreed. Journal entry : Geralt has escaped a great many predicaments, sometimes of his own doing, sometimes aided by others. One of the strangest helping hands was that extended to him by Master Mirror. The witcher was on an Ofieri ship, held captive and bound for a date with the gallows... when, out of nowhere, in came Master Mirror. He reminded the witcher of their first encounter, when he helped Geralt find Yennefer in White Orchard. Now he was offering help as well -- this time, for a price. In exchange for freeing Geralt from the ship, he demanded Geralt meet him at a certain crossroads. When the witcher agreed, a strange mark appeared on his face. It was as though Master Mirror had put a stamp on him to show they had entered into as pact – a suspicion later confirmed beyond all doubt... : Gaunter O’Dimm explained he and their mutual acquaintance, Olgierd von Everec, had entered into a strange pact. Their deal stipulated O’Dimm must grant von Everec three wishes – yet could not do so on his own, but instead had to call upon the services of a proxy. And who better to provide such assistance than a witcher? Since O’Dimm made agreeing to be this proxy a condition for receiving help off the Ofieri ship, Geralt had little choice but to agree. : Master Mirror appeared once again – suddenly and out of nowhere, as usual – after Olgierd proclaimed his first two wishes. Mirror told Geralt of a way to show Olgierd’s brother the time of his life, even though this life had in fact ended years earlier. He equipped Geralt with von Everec blood and the knowledge of how to summon Vlodimir’s ghost. Just how O’Dimm had managed to collect a vial of von Everec blood was never made clear, but then again, burning question marks hung over everything this strange figure did. : Master Mirror made an appearance at the wedding Geralt attended with Shani and the ghost of Vlodimir, who inhabited Geralt’s body so that he may enjoy one last night of earthly revelry. When midnight struck, Vlodimir was unsurprisingly in no mood to abandon the pleasures of the witcher’s flesh. Yet Master Mirror intervened to put an immediate and cruel end to Vlod’s stay among the living. Geralt later told me the cries of torment Vlod’s ghost made haunted his dreams for months to come. :If Geralt seeks out Professor Shakeslock: : Geralt came away from his meeting with Professor Shakeslock knowing of a way to outfox Master mirror. The demonic pact-maker could be lured into a wager: win it, and he would be defeated once and for all. :If Geralt chooses to help Olgierd: : Geralt soon discovered Professor Shakeslock's words were true. Master Mirror could indeed be defeated at his own game. Geralt made a bet with him, wagering everything on one battle of wits, and won. By solving Master Mirror's riddle, he drove the demon from our dimension - though I fear he may yet return. His kind always returns. Videos Trivia * Randall Flagg - character from novels written by Stephen King has lot of names one of them is Walter o'Dim. Gaunter O'Dimm also shares similarities with Leland Gaunt from "Needful Things" - an evil entity who grants human wishes in exchange for evil deeds. * Pact with Olgierd is a reference to Mr Twardowski, a story taken from polish folklore. * Gaunter O'Dimm is an acronym for G.O.D. Odd coincidence, given his evil role. When Geralt has to face O'Dimm's challenge, the dimension he's teleported to can be seen as a depiction of Hell. * By stopping time at will, summoning a storm and stealing souls without showing any sign of effort or focus to do so, one can assume he is the most powerful character ever to appear in The Witcher series, surpassing even Ciri's Elder Blood - though he said that Ciri was "out of his range" and he could not tell Geralt where she is. Even so, his temporal distortions grant him the ability to essentially kill anyone instantly, as shown when he killed the drunkard in the tavern effortlessly. * Master Mirror is a clear reference to (if not personally) the Devil, who takes pleasure in mortals that fall in temptation, those being his contracts. * Both times O'Dimm unfreezes time and consequently disappears out of thin air, a person immediately mentions the word "devil" in a sentence. In both times he also had a wooden spoon. *# First time when he unfreezes time and vanishes from the ship transporting Geralt to Ofir: First time he did *# And second time when he unfreezes time in a Oxenfurt tavern: Second time he did * Strangely, despite his clear enjoyment of making deals and claiming payments, O'Dimm does not explicitly ask payment for his first assistance (in White Orchard). This is likely because of how simple the deal was, as there would be no point to ask for payment. * Only two men from the Northern Realms ever beat him at his challenge: Geralt of Rivia and an unknown one before him. If the challenge was of the same kind, that first man to beat him must have also been highly trained in combat, since a Witcher had difficulties facing the wandering shade demons in O'Dimm's plane. However, the first man to beat him could have faced an entirely different challenge. es:Hombre de cristal Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Hearts of Stone characters